1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a security mechanism, and more particularly to a data encryption method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent years, with the rapid development of the internet and the technological advancements of software and hardware, users are demanding higher standards of information services. As a result, cloud computing technology is expanding rapidly and it has been proved in many setups of commercial platforms. Cloud computing technology requires a large scale computing capability, and provides various software applications through large cloud computing data centers. Therefore, corporations can take advantage of the powerful processing capabilities provided by cloud computing services providers without investing a large amount of money on handling information.
Cloud computing technology includes the concept of infrastructure as a service (IaaS), of platform as a service (PaaS) and of software as a service (SaaS). Furthermore, the assurance of safety, integrity and privacy of customer information has become one of the most issues for users using the cloud computing services in the recent years.
In general, before data is uploaded to a cloud drive for storage, the data is encrypted in order to prevent the data from being stolen. However, the encryption of data usually causes the data to be inflated, so that more space is required for storing the data.